When a building foundation constructed by traditional methods is subjected to a flood, serious building damage can occur. Water is capable of doing permanent structural damage to a building, especially when the water contact occurs during a storm that will increase the force against the foundation walls. To alleviate this damage potential, many modern building codes have incorporated rules mandating the use of flood water pressure relief panels in foundation walls. Pressure relief panels are typically of one or two possible types, an open grate panel or a breakaway panel. The open grate panel is substantially a screen that will allow water to pass through, while preventing small animals from entering the basement or crawlspace. The breakaway panel is not porous and is weaker than the rest of the foundation wall in order to collapse when water pressure increases against the panel. In either case, when flood water presses against the building foundation, the water is intended to flow through a wall opening rather than cause structural damage to the foundation. A drawback of the open grate panel is that wind will pass through and, during colder weather, cause the building above to be cooler than desired. The building owner will often block the open grate with wood or other nonporous material to prevent the wind from entering, thereby also preventing water from passing through and defeating the value of the panel. A drawback of the breakaway panel is that once water has forced the panel out of position, a new panel must be purchased and installed.